


Hello Angel - Gone

by gurajiorasu



Series: Hello Angel [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t see the note I left you, did you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Angel - Gone

Nino fumbled with the keys. He had a bag full of groceries in his arms and he just couldn’t find the correct key. The smothering heat didn’t help too. He was drenched in sweat and it wasn’t the most pleasant feeling in the world.

“Aaaargh, _fuck_!” Nino hissed inaudibly, letting his keys-holding hand fall to his side and resting his forehead on the door.

Angels _don’t_ curse. Nino was just being adaptive, he defended internally.

Slowly, he pushed himself away and took a deep breath. He carefully picked one key, remembering that the key to the house was _‘the one with more scratches than the other’_. He willed himself to stop rushing and turned the key.

The door was opened.

“I swear the earth is just hell in easy lev–”

Nino’s words stopped mid-sentence. He saw Ohno in the middle of the living room, on the floor, cradling a bunch of white feathers.

Nino could practically see the light getting its way back to Ohno’s eyes as Ohno took Nino’s presence in.

“You didn’t see the note I left you, did you?” Nino asked. One of his hands was still on the door’s handle.

Ohno just stared back. A drop of confusion appeared on his expression.

Nino sighed, fondly. He stepped in and kicked the door close. He put down the shopping bag on the kitchen table and approached Ohno.

Ohno stood up, letting the feathers fall gracefully all around him. He reached for Nino as soon as Nino was close enough. He touched Nino’s hand, Nino’s arm, Nino’s elbow.

“Hey,” Nino stopped him, “It’s me.”

Ohno looked at Nino’s eyes and the remnants of his fear melted away. He gingerly stepped forward and hugged Nino.

“I thought you left.”

Nino reciprocated the hug. “I left a note on the fridge. I was out to the convenience store down the street. You ran out of toothpaste and eggs.”

“Toothpaste and eggs?” Ohno parroted, more for the sake of saying something than actually asking.

“Yeah,” Nino’s wings appeared, brushing Ohno’s skin in a calming motion. “ _We_ ran out of toothpaste and eggs.”

 

 

 

 

_(“I… was just cleaning the house, you see. Your feathers are everywhere.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I wasn’t sad or anything.”_

_“Uh huh.”_

_“I wasn’t going to cry!”_

_“Yes, yes. I know, I know.”)_  



End file.
